


New Memories

by doctoraicha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is in an accident and his roommate Arthur nurses him back to health. Merlin has lost his memory, and thinks they must be a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Prologue**

“I’m telling you, he doesn’t see me that way,” Arthur said. “We’re just mates. Anything else is… anything else is my problem.”

“You’re a plonker. I know he feels the same as you. That’s why he moved in, but hasn’t put a damned thing of his own in that guest room of yours,” Gwaine said, watching Arthur watching the door.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “He’s just neat, and his stuff’s in there. The closet is full of his clothes.”

“Whatever you say, Princess. But he’s waiting for you to make your move.”

“Well, it’s not going to happen, so…”

Arthur’s mobile rang, and he didn’t recognize the number. “Arthur Pendragon,” he said curtly.

Gwaine didn’t pay attention for a minute. He expected Arthur was taking a business call, but then he heard the note of terror in Arthur’s voice.

“Which hospital?”

….

“Yes, yes. I’ll be there in about 15 minutes.”

….

“No, I’ll ring her.”

Arthur rang off, and looked at Gwaine. Gwaine looked back, expectant. “Merlin’s been hit by a car. He’s at St. Bart’s. I don’t… . Gwaine,” Arthur said, standing. “I have to call his Mum. He… it’s bad.”

But Gwaine was up, and he was dragging Arthur to the door of the pub, and he was pushing Arthur into a cab and telling the driver, “St Bart’s, NOW!”

 

**New Memories**

When Arthur and Gwaine had arrived at the hospital, Merlin had been placed in an induced coma, the better for his body to heal. He’d been hit in a bike lane by a drunk businessman heading home from the City. His bike was destroyed, and the City bloke had been arrested, but little good that would do Merlin. He had four broken ribs, a nasty cut on his calf that required 20-odd stitches, and had taken a nasty blow to the head, despite his helmet. The bike helmet had likely saved his life, but a rib had punctured a lung. He was in bad shape.

Arthur rarely left Merlin’s side. It was a good thing he worked for his Dad, and the company had his name on it, because he’d have been sacked otherwise. Merlin was in the coma for almost a week before his doctors felt confident enough to bring him out of the coma. Lance was with him when he opened his eyes for the first time.

“Thank god, you’re awake,” he said. “Merlin? are you with me?”

“I’m Merlin, yes. Yes, Lance. Where am I?”

“Bart’s. Let me – I’ll call the doctor.” Lance pressed the call button. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Not … was I in an accident? Will and I were going to the pub to celebrate his new job, that’s the last thing I remember,” Merlin said.

Lance’s heart jumped into his throat. “That was six or seven months ago, Merlin!” he said. “I’ll ring Arthur. Just…”

Merlin looked confused, and had opened his mouth to ask a question, but two nurses and a doctor rushed in and began to work on Merlin, to make sure he was alright.

Lance went out into the hall and rang Arthur.

Arthur rushed into the ward, tie askew and eyes wild with joy. He grinned at Dr. Watson, who was attending someone in the room across from Merlin, and burst into the room. He didn’t check himself as he launched himself at Merlin. “You’re awake! Never scare me like that again!”

He found Merlin looking at him with interest, and confusion. Arthur began to realize something was very wrong.

Merlin’s memory was gone. Well, not _gone_ , maybe, the doctors said, just … temporarily inaccessible. Merlin didn’t remember moving out of his and Will’s old flat after Will left for Rome, and he didn’t remember ever living with Arthur. He knew everyone, he memory wasn’t that gone. He knew his Mum, and Arthur, and himself. He was just missing the last six months, which included failing to find a flatmate for his place, deciding to move in with Arthur, and all the little things that had happened since that Arthur treasured: Merlin making tea in the mornings for the both of them, because Arthur was always running late; playing video games in the lounge; Thursday night Thai food at that place they both loved.

Merlin had blocked them out.

***

Merlin was very confused, and more than a little frustrated. Arthur kept vigil at Merlin’s side, but didn’t take his hand any more. Merlin needed him, and he was there, conferring with the doctors, fetching and carrying, promising to be around when Merlin was released. But he wasn’t open like he’d been that first day when Merlin awoke. The doctors had told Merlin to let the memories return little by little. Some had, but anything relating to Arthur was stubbornly absent. But Merlin had the feeling he was missing something important.

“Taking me to your place, then?” Merlin asked, when the doctors told him he could be released the next day, as long as his condition didn’t worsen.

“We live together, Merls, so, yeah, I’ll be taking you home,” Arthur said, not meeting Merlin’s eyes.

A knock sounded at the door. “Visiting hours are over, Mr. Pendragon,” Nurse Lake said with a smile.

“Of course,” Arthur said to her. Looking at Merlin, he said, “I’ll be going. I’ll make sure the bed’s made up for you, and I’ll be here to get you first thing.”

Merlin pondered for a long while. He lived with Arthur? Really? Arthur didn’t need a flatmate. Why would Merlin live….

Oh. _Oh_. Something slotted into place for Merlin. He _lived_ with Arthur. So somehow, after Will left, he’d done something about his massive crush on the prat and now they were living together. He felt a little ball of happiness well up inside. How could he have forgotten they were a couple! _No wonder Arthur sometimes got all weirdly uptight!_ He must be so hurt Merlin had blanked that out!

By the next morning, Merlin has resolved to show Arthur how sorry he is, and that even if he doesn’t remember finally getting together he still loves him just the same.

As Arthur was wheeling Merlin out to the car, Merlin said, as casually as he could, “The doctors say I can resume normal activities as long as I don’t get too tired, and I get plenty of rest for a couple of weeks. After that’s it’s just a few memories to get back.”

“Yes, Merlin. Great,” Arthur said, unlocking the Range Rover’s door and turning back to him.

Merlin reached out for Arthur’s hand. “All normal activities, love,” he said, eyes swept down and a faint blush rose to his cheeks.

Arthur was startled: Merlin had never done anything like that before. He looked lovely, even better than he usually did, and the soft endearment stole Arthur’s words and tied his tongue in a knot. Merlin smiled up at him, and he smiled back, unable to do much else. He busied himself helping Merlin into the tall seat of the Range Rover. Merlin took his hand. “Thanks, for everything,” Merlin said, and Arthur felt flustered again.

As he rounded the car to the driver’s side he shot a quick text to Gwaine.

 _Merlin just called me “love”_ – AP

 _Told u_ – GG

Once they got to the flat, Arthur parked in his underground space, helped Merlin into the tiny lift with his little wheelie bag of belongings, and ran up three flights of stairs to meet him and help him to their flat. Merlin was fine to walk, but Arthur worried.

Once inside, Merlin asked, “Any chance at a cuppa? Only the hospital tea was rubbish.”

“Only if you get right into bed,” Arthur said, waving down the hall.

Merlin left his wheelie bag in the lounge and went down the hall. He peeked into the first bedroom – clearly a guest room, from the lack of anything personal – and then into the second bedroom, which was clearly _theirs_ , down to the framed picture of them at the beach, taken that long weekend of Lance’s stag do in Barcelona. He turned down the near side (Arthur always slept on the far side, closer to the ensuite). Shedding all but his pants, he slid between the Egyptian cotton sheets. He was tired. All the activity at the hospital and all the moving around was exhausting. He thought he’d just close his eyes for a minute…..

***

Arthur was very confused when he opened the door to Merlin’s room and found it empty. But he was dumbfounded to find Merlin in his bed a moment later, fast asleep.

It felt like some kind of alternate reality in which Merlin was his boyfriend. He’d called him love, and he was asleep in his bed. Arthur stood watching him sleep for some time, until he realised it was creepy and he should stop. Merlin was just so beautiful against his dark red sheets.

Arthur went to text Gwaine.

 _He got in my bed and went to sleep when we got home._ – AP

 _Get in with him then, idiot_ – GG

 _He just got out of hospital! WTF is wrong with you –_ AP

 _Just saying don’t waste the opportunity. trying to help u out mate_ – GG

Arthur slept in Merlin’s room for the next two and a half weeks. Merlin continued to call him love, and otherwise act very confusing, but Arthur didn’t have the heart to set him straight (and he was afraid it would be detrimental to Merlin’s recovery. At least, he kept telling himself that.

Finally, one night as they were getting ready for bed, Merlin said, “We need to talk.”

Arthur felt a chill slide down inside, and he knew his little fantasy was about to end.

“So, I know I’ve forgotten moving in, and all. But I’m well now, physically. Look ma, no more trauma! And I _do_ remember loving you, so I want to know why you won’t sleep in _our bed_. With _me._ ”

Arthur stood there working his mouth open and closed, without any idea what to say. He didn’t want to hurt Merlin by lying, he didn’t want to sleep in the bed because that would be false pretenses (and it might actually kill him to be that close to Merlin in nothing but the tiny black pants Merlin seemed to favor) and he didn’t want to correct Merlin’s misperception and …

Wait a minute.

Wait just one little fucking minute.

“You remember loving me?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, clotpole. I’ve loved you since about the time you told that Cenred off for me in Uni.”

“That was years ago! I didn’t know!”

“I didn’t tell you before? Well, I’m telling you now. I can’t imagine why I’d kept that a secret… unless you didn’t tell me you loved me?” Merlin gave him a look. “Arthur. Arthur, I don’t need the words. Everything you’ve done for me over the past few months says it all.”

“Okay, so. Okay. I don’t…” Arthur cast around for words again. “I never told you I loved you, before. We. I. I just.”

“Just sleep in the bed with me, love,” Merlin said, reaching out a hand. “I don’t have my memories yet, but I want my life.”

Arthur could hardly be blamed for what he did next. A man could only take so much.

He took that hand, and he followed Merlin to his bedroom, and he slid between those sheets, and he folded himself around Merlin like a goddamned _spoon_.

Arthur woke still wrapped around Merlin, who had turned onto his back in his sleep. Arthur was laying on Merlin’s arm, Merlin’s thigh was wedged against Arthur’s cock, which had taken a definite interest in the proceedings, and Arthur’s hand was cupping Merlin’s bulge.

“Mmmm. Good morning, love,” Merlin said, voice gravelly, wrapping his arm around Arthur’s shoulder and pulling him down to cover him, even as Arthur tried to pull away. Merlin turned slightly so he would be chest to chest with Arthur.

Arthur groaned as Merlin’s cock slid against his.

“It’s been too long, love,” Merlin said. “Want you.”

Merlin was nuzzling along his chin as Arthur said, “You just got out of the hospital, Merlin, you almost died.”

“I got the all clear from Dr. Watson three days ago.”

Arthur still didn’t move to get up, and cursed his traitorous cock, which was now leaking through his thin cotton pants. Merlin hitched his hips, sliding his cock against the crease of Arthur’s thigh.

Merlin groaned. “I won’t break, love. I need you. Arthur, please!”

“I love you,” Arthur said into Merlin’s shoulder. “How do you want me?”

“Around me, in me. How do we like it?”

Arthur stilled. He had to tell Merlin. “We never have, before. We didn’t. We aren’t, _weren’t_.”

“I was wrong?” Merlin said, looking gutted.

“Yes, but I hope…” Arthur said.

“I don’t want your pity, Arthur,” Merlin said. “God, I’m so embarrassed.”

“I love you, idiot.” Arthur said again. “Just because I was too scared to tell you before the accident doesn’t change that,” he said. “I couldn’t let you think this wasn’t the first time we’d done this, though,” he said.

Merlin didn’t reply.

“Merlin? Do you love me?”

Merlin’s eyes snapped back to his. “Of course, prat.”

“Then is this okay?” Arthur asked, punctuating his question with a slight thrust of his hips. Merlin’s cock throbbed against his.

“If you don’t ride me until we’re both screaming, I’ll never forgive you,” Merlin said, capturing Arthur’s lips in a searing kiss, and moving to remove Arthur’s pants.

Arthur reached for the lube with one hand, and, trying not to break the kiss (and failing miserably) he shimmied out of his pants. Arthur blinked, and Merlin had kicked his own off (and lost them in the bed linens). Merlin’s eyes blew wide as Arthur lubed one finger, two, three, and stretched himself open while he fisted his cock. Merlin shook as he slid the condom Arthur threw on his chest, and then Arthur was straddling Merlin, guiding his hole down Merlin’s shaft. It was too soon, Arthur wasn’t stretched, but the burn was sweet, and Merlin bucked up with a moan. Arthur held him down, pinning Merlin’s hips to the bed, and ground down on his cock until he was fully seated. He undulated his hips – no one as stocky as him should be able to move like that – and Merlin gasped.

Then Arthur lost his control, and began to _ride_ , milking Merlin’s cock, fisting his own. One hand found its way to Merlin’s lips, and Merlin sucked Arthur’s fingers in, tasting the lube. “God, Merlin, your mouth,” Arthur gasped, and then he came over Merlin’s chest as Merlin gave a wild buck and cried out, pumping into his arse.

Arthur slid off, wincing slightly. Merlin shuffled to the ensuite to clean up, and brought Arthur a flannel, carefully cleaning him.

“I love you, clotpole,” Arthur said again.

“That’s my word, dollophead, and I love your arse, so I guess we’re stuck with each other,” Merlin said, grinning.

“Your cock is the best thing about you, except maybe your mouth,” Arthur said. “I’ll have to try it out later, let you know.”

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

Merlin woke slowly, savoring the feeling of being held safe in Arthur’s arms. _Finally._

Wait, what?

He opened his eyes and saw Arthur’s room. He had a sudden moment of disorientation as his memory jarred into place, the past couple of months bouncing around in his head with all his other memories. _Shit, SHIT_.

“Arthur, my memory is back,” Merlin said, slightly panicking.

Arthur pulled Merlin against him. “S’great, love. Now shut it and go back to sleep.”

Merlin smiled. His new memories jostled for a place next to the old ones, and everything _finally_ felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a prompt fill at Merlin Writers:
> 
> http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/136169.html
> 
> Although it doesn't fit the prompt exactly, I hope she liked it! 
> 
> Excellente asked for:  
> I've seen quite a few fics where someone (say, Merlin), wakes up from an accident sans memories, and Arthur, his lovely partner is convinced to pretend they were just friends. I'd like to see Merlin waking up, not recognising Arthur, but after seeing pictures and video and just the way Arthur has with him, thinks they were dating, or at least sleeping together.
> 
> Maybe they've both been hiding feelings, maybe it just never occurred to them before, but if their relationship is evidence enough to convince Merlin they're together, maybe there's something to it?


End file.
